


Money Can't Buy You

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, George is a rich man, I love my boys, M/M, Philip is a bottom but he's still a fucking tease, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, like father like son i guess, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: When it came to George he did something for Philip and always expected something in return.------Alt. - Philip gives his boyfriend a blowjob at the theater.





	

Philip truly adored his boyfriend, he swore on it with all his heart. Between the cuddles and the kisses and everything else, Philip was truly in love. Of course, when dating an actor most of the dates consisted of going to new shows. It was really fine for a while until George finally bought them a box office spot. Philip was excited, it meant a good seat alone with his boyfriend. Of course, when it came to George he did something for Philip and always expected something in return. Philip eagerly bounced to the seats and tugged George behind, begging him to hurry up. George laughed and pulled Philip close and planted a gentle kiss behind his ear. “Calm down babe we’ve got time,” he said softly with a goofy laugh.

 

Philip groaned. “Yeah but I wanna sit down already. We walked like half a mile here,” he whined, tugging George up the stairs impatiently.

 

George let his mouth curl into a smirk and he pulled Philip close. “Well babe, hopefully your knees are fine because I didn’t get these seats just for nothing.” He gently pushed a loose curl behind Philip’s ear and gave him a teasing kiss before walking on. “C’mon, don’t got all day.”

 

Philip’s face heated up and his heart beat faster. God damn if the way George said those words wasn’t hot. He forced himself to walk forward, despite the neediness growing inside him. He hadn’t really considered doing anything sexual today but he should have guessed it would be the case with their usual track record. He entered the booth and saw George already sitting down, legs spread teasingly. Philip shook his head with a smile. God how on earth did he ever fall for this man. He walked over and watched the above lights flashing to tell people to head to their seats. Philip used this opportunity to quickly press a deep kiss into George’s lips. It was a quick but passionate one, Philip even taking time to quickly bite George’s bottom lip. George’s breath caught in his throat at the action and smiled warmly, god he loved this kid. 

 

The announcement to make the audience aware of proper etiquette came on and Philip started moving downward. He moved his hands slowly along George’s sides, humming every time he flinched and Philip marked those away for a later date. He was grinning as he saw the very obvious bulge. The lights went down as Philip was trying to quietly undo George’s buckle. George looked down and sighed, helping the younger pull down his breeches and boxers, still loving how he knew Philip’s eyes were wide at the sight despite the pitch black of the theater.

 

Philip started by placing soft and warming kisses on George’s thigh, teasingly slow. George had to strain to stay focused on the show. It was one of his favorites and it was his first time seeing it live but fuck if Philip wasn’t completely distracting. He gasped a little when Philip gently bit the line where his thigh met his dick, sending pleasure through his whole body. He felt the kisses continue and he assumed he’d be fine to focus on the show for a bit but he very suddenly felt Philip’s tongue run across the underside of his length. “Shit,” he whispered before hearing Philip shush him.

 

“Proper etiquette my dear. You should know this,” Philip teased quietly. George leaned back in his chair, restraining himself from running his hand in Philip’s curls. He knew the moment he did that he’d lose all interest in the show and he had no intent of that. So he simply sat back as Philip rubbed the sensitive parts of his thighs and finally getting to the original matter at hand. He held the base of George’s dick, quickly running his tongue along the head and letting the feeling settle. After a single moment of nothing Philip took the tip in mouth and wrapped his lips around it, the warmth of Philip’s mouth was something George knew all too well and yet all the same every time he felt it, it was new and exciting.

 

Philip was slow with his movements at first but overtime he picked up the pace to a speed that forced George to cover his mouth and suppress a moan. God the things Philip’s father would do if he found out about this. The elder Hamilton had no issue with the relationship but god, knowing his son was always willing to get on his knees for George, it would kill the man. He relished in that thought. Everyone assumed Philip Hamilton, son of the great Alexander Hamilton and the beautiful Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton, was sweet. He was hyperactive and playful and always smiled. Oh if the world knew about this moment. George was glad it didn’t though. Only him and Philip would know. It was beautiful.

 

He looked at the play below as best he could, eyes drooping as Philip added more touches and tweaks, such as using his tongue a bit more than normal. Finally George gave into his wills and gently tangled his hand in Philip’s soft curls. He looked down and could recognize the features of Philip’s face perfectly. Eyes glazed over, spit dribbling down his chin. Though it was dark the sight was something George could picture perfectly. He felt Philip give a quick nod, the gesture obvious. He tightened his grip on Philip’s hair and began controlling his movements. He could hear a soft moan from Philip as George’s dick reached the back of his throat. The feeling was amazing and George had to cover his mouth to keep quiet. After the tip of his dick hit Philip’s back throat once more George let out a shuddering breath as he came. He breathed heavily and only moved for a moment to pull his boxers and trousers up again.

 

He smiled as Philip crawled onto his lap and pulled him into a welcomed kiss. The intermission began and as the lights illuminated each other’s faces, they laughed. George pushed some loose curls from Philip’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you a lot,” he whispered.

 

Philip grinned. “Hell ya you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ship this with me please.


End file.
